Choose
by Phantom the ghostwriter
Summary: Jade has a serious problem she's caught between two women whom she loves dearly but when they find out Jade will have to choose or be lonely forever Jori, Cade, and Eventually Catorade
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys and Ghouls it's your pal The Ghost Writer back with another story. And I want to thank Invader Johnny , Lushcoltrane, ScottyBgood,D Modifire , Alex 02, QueenMancilla 13, and RatedRSuperStar87 you guys are awesome I appreciate the positive feedback you guys have given to my stories and hopefully we can collaborate someday but anywho thanks again.**

 **So I've been toying with this idea for a Catorade story for about a week now and I finally figured out how to go about it Jade will be dating both Tori and Cat but neither one knows about the other and it'll pretty much go on for years until Cat and Tori finds out so its kind of future Catorade but there will be lots of flashbacks and eventually some Catorade action.**

 **Another thing this is a story about lesbians and lesbian situations if you dont like it don't read it its just that simple.**

 **I don't own Victorious Dan and Nickelodeon does.**

 **So here it is folks " Choose "**

I lay in her bed sweaty and saited from last night's activities and I realize that my plan to let her go have gone completely out of the window I loved Cat but I loved Tori too and for years I've tried to balance it out but with each day it grows harder to choose between the two. Cat is sweet , caring, and innocent and she gives of herself whole heartedly but Tori is my rock she's solid and pushes me to my full potential and has shown me how to love and be loved unconditionally. I know what you're thinking then why not just be with Tori and leave Cat alone well it's not as easy as it seems Cat knows me in and out I mean Tori does too but Cat was my best friend before we were anything more she's been there and she knows all about my family life and how fucked up my childhood was and why I'm the way I am where as Tori only knows bits and pieces. I hate myself for what im doing to the both of them because god knows they dont deserve it but because of my own selfish reasons I can't let them go.

I feel Cat stir next to me and I just look at her she looked almost angelic as slept and I thought to myself how could I use and mistreat such a beautiful girl. Cat has always made me feel things when im around her and that's why I continue to feel so bad because once she finds out that I haven't been true to her for all these years she's going to hate me. I get out of her bed careful not to wake her and head for the bathroom. I turned the light on and took a look at myself in the mirror I haven't changed much since high school except my black locs are now a dark Auburn and I no longer have an eyebrow piercing but I still wear alot of black and dark make up. I turned the shower on and let the hot water sting my body as i washed my hair and body. I hopped out about 20 minutes later and went back into Cat's room to get dressed.

" Jadey where are you going?" The former red head asked

" I have to get going Cat I have that meeting with Warner Brothers this Morning about my script" I said

" Oh ok so when will I see you again?" she asked

" Soon Kitty real soon" I said kissing her before leaving out of her room, out of the front, and to my car.

I hated to leave her but I had to. I got to my place at a quarter to 7 and when I opened my door I was surprised to see Tori leaning over my kitchen counter reading a newspaper and boy did she look gorgeous with her hair in a messy bun peering over her glasses at an article.

" Hey Vega what ya doing here?" I asked

" Hey sweetie I brought you coffee and breakfast and to wish you good luck on your meeting with Warner Brothers" Tori says wrapping her arms around me.

" And you came all the way from Palm Springs to do that?" I asked with a smirk

" Well hey if you dont want it" Tori says with a pout

" Im just kidding baby thank you" I said kissing her.

" So what time is your meeting babe?" Tori asked

" 9 so I have to hurry" I said walking over to where she had my coffee and breakfast sitting on the counter.

" Hey babe do you mind if I crash here for a couple of days I have to meet with Andre at the studio and that back and forth drive from Palm Springs to here is going to kill me" Tori says heading to the bathroom.

" Yea sure babe" I said

I finished with breakfast and headed to my room to find something to wear. I settled on a black women's business suit with black strap up heels. I got dressed and was ready to walk out of the door when my phone dinged it was a text message from Cat telling me that she missed me already and that she loved me and good luck on my meeting I smiled and hurried and put my phone away when I head Tori coming back into the room.

" My My you do clean up well" Tori says kissing me on my cheek

" Thanks doll I gotta go I'll see you tonight" I said grabbing my keys and heading out of the door to my car.

I get to Warner Brothers studio at around 8 45 thank God there wasn't any traffic. I walked up to the receptionist desk and told the lady who I was and she directed me to the production manager's office. I knock on the door and Frank Miller opens the door.

" Ahh Jade nice to see you you look great " He says

" Thank you it's nice to see you too" I said

" So let's talk about the script shall we " Frank says

" Alright let's do it" I said

" I love the whole aspect of this story Jade its amazing we've never really done anything like this before so what im saying to you is how would you like to direct it?" He asked

" Direct it yes yes of course I'd love to" I said excitedly.

" Well let's get started" He said

I was on cloud 9 there was nothing in the world that could mess up my mood. I walked into my house to see Tori making dinner.

" Hey good lookin what ya cookin" I said

" Spaghetti" she says

" Mmmm my favorite" I said giving her kiss on the cheek

" So how did it go babe?" Tori asked

" Great babe better than great I get to direct my first film" I said

" Omg baby that's so great im so proud of you" She says wrapping her arms around me and kissing me softly.

I deepened the kiss and wrapped my arms around her waist getting a soft coo from Tori.

" Babe what about the food?" Tori asked

" We can eat later by then we would've worked up an appetite" I said leading Tori to the bedroom.

Once we were inside my bed room I peppered kisses down her jawline to her neck getting soft moans from Tori. We ended up making love all over my bedroom and eventually going to eat that spaghetti Tori made then going in for another couple of rounds before passing out from exhaustion . The ding of my phone woke me up indicating that I had a message. I looked to see it was from Cat

" Congratulations Baby im so proud of you I just heard the good news I'll be down there tomorrow to celebrate with you i love you always your kitty Cat"

Holy Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

I was in deep shit if Cat comes down here while Tori's here it's going to be a serious misunderstanding. They'll find out that I've been in a relationship with them both for over 5 years. I had to prevent this from happening but how.

I woke up to the smell of bacon and I crawled out of bed to see Tori once again over the stove preparing breakfast.

" Good morning beautiful " She says

" Good Morning what's in the pots?" I asked

" Bacon, eggs, sausage, and pancakes" she says

" God you spoil me" I said sitting to the table

One thing I have to give to both Cat and Tori is they're both very domesticated you know they like to cook and clean and do all that wifely shit whereas myself is messy and prefers to eat out because I cant cook for shit Tori offered to teach me at one point but that quickly changed when I almost set my apartment on fire so now when she's here she does all the cooking.

" So what's on your agenda today babe?" I asked her

" Im actually pretty busy today I have to meet up with Andre at the studio and meet up with Trina to pick out her wedding dress and then I have to meet with Morris at the record company and run some other errands so I probably won't be back until late tonight babe" she says

" Awww but I miss you when your gone" I fake whined

" You will be ok im sure you'll find something to do while im gone oh shit honey I have to go eat your breakfast I love you " She says grabbing her coat and heading out of the door

" Love you too" I said with a smirk

This was perfect I could go out with Cat without Tori finding out and have her gone before Tori got back. I grabbed my phone and texted Cat to head over here and sat down and hurried up and finished my breakfast after that I washed the dishes and ran to the bathroom and hopped into the shower. I finished and got dressed in black ripped skinny jeans and a tight white v neck shirt and put on my leather jacket and combat boots. I did my make up and grabbed my keys Cat texted me to meet her at the Café so I jumped into my car and raced over there. When I walked in I saw Cat talking to one of the waiters and when she saw me she waved me over.

" Well hello my little director god im so proud of you" She says as she kissed me

" Thank you Kitten " I said.

We ordered coffee and talked.

" Jade I was thinking " Cat says

Uh oh I thought

" We've been together for a little over 5 years now and I was thinking maybe we should move in together" she says making me choke on my coffee

" Mm Move in together?" I asked clearing my throat

" Yes Jade because I miss you so much when you're away and I hate not being able to wake up to you in the morning or going to sleep next to you at night" she says

This was a problem especially with Cat she always very clingy Tori wasn't like this at all she would rather me spend a couple of nights with her at her place or vice versa Cat wanted to get married and live a fairytale life.

" I know sweetie but with this movie im directing and your boutiques taking off we'll hardly see each other and if im doing a film in a different location ill be gone from our home for months at a time so I'll tell you what when everything settles we'll move in together alright" I said making her face light up

I just fucked myself in the ass bigtime. We left the cafe and went to the movies and after that we went back to Cat's and made love for a few hours. I left Cat's around 9 and took the twenty minute drive back to Burbank to my apartment when I got there Tori still wasnt here so I jumped in the shower and threw my pjs on and laid across my bed . I thought about the whole moving in with Cat thing and realized that I could never do it I loved Cat i did but I love Tori just as much and Cat was too needy she would always want to tag along to things and she was whiny and like to throw tantrums the moment she doesn't get her way dont get me wrong Tori had her flaws too she was stubborn and hard headed and she doesn't realize when enough was enough sometimes. I'm wondering if it just made since to just drop them both and just stay by myself but then i mentally slapped myself for even thinking that because lets face it i was a selfish bitch who wanted her cake and eat it too.

I fell asleep around 11 :30 and felt Tori climb into bed around 1:00 I turned around and wrapped my arms around her nuzzling into her neck . I could get used to Tori being here so I decided I was going to spend the whole day with her tomorrow to take my mind off the situation with Cat.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun hit my face at around 8:30 in the morning and I looked over and realized that Tori wasn't next to me she was probably in the kitchen making breakfast. I get up and jump in the shower , go out , and threw on my clothes. I walked in the kitchen and sure enough Tori was there sipping coffee and reading the news paper.

" Good Morning beautiful " I said making Tori look up at me.

God she looked sexy in her glasses.

" Morning my love how are you?" Tori asked

" Im good how are you?" I asked

" Fantastic Andre says that the demo he sent to Arista records was well received and they might sign us" Tori says enthusiastically

" Congratulations baby I'm so proud of you" I said wrapping my arms around her

" Thanks honey this could totally be my shot at the big time" she says hugging me tighter

I was happy that Tori could finally be signed to a major record label Morris bullshitted around so much with her first album that it ended up being scrapped before it was even released.

" Baby let's go out and celebrate whatever you want to do it's on me" I said

" Really babe?" Tori asked

" Yes honey let's go" I said

Tori nodded happily ,gave me a quick kiss, grabbed her duffle bag, and ran into the bathroom to get ready.

I went into my closet and threw on a pair of acid washed blue jeans , A form fitting dark green v neck long sleeved shirt ,and my green combat boots that Tori bought for me last Christmas. When I walked out of the bedroom Tori was walking out of the bathroom looking sexy in her tight skinny jeans,boots, white v neck, and her brown leather jacket.

" Looking good Vega" I said

" Thanks baby you're looking good yourself" Tori says

" Thanks babe let's go" I said grabbing my keys and heading out the door.

Tori loves shopping so I decided to take her to the mall and let her grab a few things. We pulled up in front of The Burbank Empire Center and parked the car in the paking garage. Once we were out of the car Tori intertwined her fingers with mine as we walked into the shopping center.

" So where do you want to go first baby?" I asked

" Umm let's go to that dress store by the food court " She said

" As you wish" I said with a smile

We walked into Alice's and Tori's face lit up like a Christmas tree she let go of my hand and raced to the dresses which made me laugh because she reacts to dresses like Cat reacts to sweets. My smile faltered at the thought of Cat and made me think about the moving in with her situation but I quickly pushed it to the back of my mind when Tori ran back over to me with two dresses in her hand.

" Which one babe?" Tori asked

" Ummm I like the blue one babe but then again you'd look hot in the red one try them both on and we'll go from there." I said.

" Ok be right back" She says rushing off to the dressing room.

I looked around the store and realized that I wouldn't be caught dead in any of this shit it was was too colorful I thought to myself but I was interrupted when a familiar voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

" Jade!" The voice yelled

My blood ran cold when I realized who it was. Cat's bestfriend Robbie

" Hey Jade I thought that was you what are you doing here?" Robbie asked

" What does it look like im doing her obviously im shopping Robert" I said sarcastically

" Oh well i didn't think this kind of store was your style I took you for a Tilly's or Hot Topic kind of girl" He says

" Well maybe I want to switch it up Shapiro" I said with a smug look on my face.

" So Cat told me about the whole moving in thing have you made a decision yet?" Robbie asked

I wished he would buzz the fuck off already now was not the time for this I was praying that Tori didn't walk out of that dressing room anytime soon.

" Honestly Shapiro that's none of your fucking business whether I decide to move in with Cat or not it has nothing to do with you" I said annoyed.

" Oh well im sorry for asking Jade I guess I'll see you around bye" he said rushing towards the mall exit.

Little prick.

" Hey baby what do you think?" Tori asked making me turn around.

" Wow baby you look gorgeous in Blue" I said impressed with how she looked.

" You really think so ?" She asked with a smile

" Definitely " I said

" Well I want this one then" she says

" Wait a minute what about the red one?" I asked

" Didn't like it" she says

I nodded and walked up to the register to pay for the dress and after Tori scolded the sales girl for flirting with me we left the store. After a couple of hours of shopping we decided to leave and get something to eat. We decided on Bjs since they served drinks. We walked in and sat down at our table and the waiter sat our menu's on the table and said he'd be back to take our orders we nooded as he walked away.

" Babe can I ask you something?" Tori asked

" Yea sure baby what is it?" I asked

" Back at Alice's there was a guy talking to you who was he? He sure did leave in a hurry after you said something to him" Tori says

I looked down at my menu for a minute trying to get my thoughts together before I answered Tori's question.

" He used to be an intern at my company but he was a royal fuck up so we let him go " I lied

" Wow well was he trying to get his job back or something?" She asked

" No he told me how much off a bitch I was so I scared the piss out of the little bastard" I said

" How fucking rude of him if I ever see the son of a bitch again I'm going to kick his ass for disrespecting you like that" Tori says angrily

" Woah there Shelby Marxx no need to get all violent on the little shit I already handled it but the thought of you kicking his ass kind of turns me on" I said with a smirk

" Does it now?" Tori asked with a sexy grin.

I was getting ready to answer her but the waiter came back to take our orders.

" Alright ladies what would you like ?" He asked

" I'll have a steak medium rare and a baked potato no chives and lots of sour cream and butter" I said.

" And for you ma'am?" He asked Tori

" I'll have the baked Ziti with garlic bread" Tori says

" Drinks?" He asked

" White wine" I said

" I'll have the same" Tori says

" Alright ladies I'll be back with your orders in a minute" he said

We nodded as he scurried off to get our wine and food .

" Jade thanks for taking me out today I'm really enjoying our time together makes me kind of sad that I'm leaving tomorrow" She says

" You're leaving tomorrow?" I asked

But before she could answer the waiter came back with our wine and food.

" Here you are ladies enjoy" He says walking away

" So you're leaving?" I asked asked again

" Yes baby I have to get back to work and I have to take care of things with Morris but I'll be back before you know it honey" She says

" I'll miss you alot Tori ive gotten used to you making me breakfast and coffee in the morning and I like going to bed with you at night." I said

" So what are you saying Jade?" She asked

And that's when I jumped out of the window and straight into the pits of hell without thinking I said.

" Move in with me"

" Are you serious?" She asked

" Yes" I said.

Tori got out of her seat and wrapped her arms around me holding me as she kissed me.

We finished our food , got into my car, and headed back to my apartment . We kissed and caressed eachother in the elevator and continued to kiss as we reached my front door which Tori shoved me into while she battled my tongue for dominance. I was so fucking turned on that I could barely get the key in the door. Once we were inside Tori threw me down onto the couch and stood over me looking like a lioness who was about to attack her prey If I wasn't already soaking my underwear I would have a caused a flood by just looking at her. Tori took off her boots , socks, jeans, jacket , and shirt leaving her in a lacy black bra and thong set good Tori is so fucking sexy. She ran her hands over her toned stomach before placing them on her small but perky breasts giving them a gentle squeeze and that did it I hopped of the couch and grabbed her face kissing her with so much passion that it made me wetter than I had ever been in my life. I picked Tori up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom where I Iaid her down on the bed and stripped out of my clothing leaving me in my black Victoria Secret bra and boy shorts set. I straddled Tori and leaned forward capturing her lips in a sweet and passionate sat up and wrapped her arms around me and deepened the kiss once again battling my tongue for dominance. I reached behind her and unhooked her bra pulling it from her body and she did the same with mine before latching on to one of my nipples while she pinched and tweaked the other. My head lulled back as she licked and sucked the little nub and I let out a loud moan when she bit down gently before switching to the other nipple giving it the same treatment.

" God Tori that feels so fucking good Ahhh uhhhh fuck lick them , suck them , bite them Ahhh I don't care they're all yours baby."I moaned

Tori continued her assault on my breasts and enjoyed every minute of it Tori knew exactly how to pleasure my girls unlike Cat who just suckled from me. Tori released my nipple and kissed up my neck back up to my lips kissing me senseless before laying me down and pulling off my boy shorts and her thong spreading my legs and lining her pussy up with mine grinding into me at a slow pace.

" Mmmmm" She moaned as she began to speed up

" Ahhh Fuck yes Tori" I moaned

Tori rocked into me faster gripping my hips before she captured my lips again making me moan into her mouth. I grabbed Tori hips flipping her over so that I was on top.

" Ahhh fuck Jade" she moaned out

I rocked into her at a fast pace before I leaned forward and latched on to one of her nipples.

" Oh my god!" She Screamed

I was getting wetter by the minute as i switched over to the other nipple giving it the same treatment. I released her nipple with a pop grinding my pelvis into her harder.

" Harder faster Oh my god Jade im so close babe !" Tori Screamed

I did as i was told and that familiar tug pulled at my stomach I was close too so without warning I plunged three fingers inside of Tori causing her to let out a high pitch squealing sound.

" Oh God Jade!" Tori moaned

" Ride my fingers Tori make yourself cum can you do that for me baby?" I asked

" Ahhhh mmmm fuck yes baby yes" Tori moaned out.

One more flick of my wrist and Tori was blasting off Tori squirted all over my hand, breasts, and stomach. I was damn proud of myself for making her do that.

" Fuck that was intense Jade but now it's your turn" Tori says pushing me on my back and ramming three fingers inside of me.

" Holy fucking shit Oh my god Tori!" I Screamed

Tori fucked me senseless until I came all over her hand. After the best orgasm known to man Tori and I cuddled up and fell asleep wrapped in eachothers arms. If this is what it felt like to be with Tori every night Im thinking it's time to say goodbye to Cat.

Back at Cat's Apartment:

Ring

Ring

Ring

" Hello?" Cat answered in a groggy voice

" Kitty Cat it's Robbie " Robbie says

" Hey Rob you're calling me kind of late is something wrong?" She asked

" Has Jade been acting weird lately?" He asked

" No more than usual why ?" She asked

" I saw her at the Burbank Empire Center earlier and she was in that dress store Alice's" Robbie says

" Alice's? Jade wouldn't be caught dead in there it's too girly are you sure it was her ?" She asked

" Oh yea im positive it was her there's only one person who can scare me half to death just with a few evil words" Robbie says

" I wonder what she was doing there ? I couldn't get her to set foot in there when we went a couple weeks ago " Cat says

" Cat do you think Jade would ever cheat on you?" Robbie asked

" Of course not Robbie Jade loves me and she would never do anything to hurt me " Cat says

" Well if you say so Kitty I'll still keep a look out for you alright?" Robbie says

" Alright Robbie well im really tired so im going to go to bed ok" Cat says

" Ok goodnight kitty' Robbie says hanging up his cell phone.

Cat sat up for a minute thinking about what Robbie was saying could Jade be cheating on her?, could there really be someone else ?. Cat didn't really know what to believe so she decided not to dwell on it she sat her phone down on the night stand and drifted off to sleep with a certain dark haired vixen on her mind


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a few weeks since the whole incident with Robbie occurred and I'm guessing he told Cat all about it because she's been weird and extra clingy lately. Tori's moving in with me next week and I think it would be a good thing for me to break up with Cat before she does. Don't get me wrong I love Cat but I feel like our relationship has ran its course I would never want to lose her as a friend because we've known each other since we were kids. I decided to go over to Cat's place to break the news to her. I pulled up to Cat's place and parked my car I noticed a car was already parked in her driveway but I didn't care I walked up the path to her front door and rang the bell. A few minutes later Cat opened the door and to my surprise she wasnt very happy to see moved out of the door way so that I could come inside.

" What's the matter Cat?" I asked

" I think we should break up Jade" Cat says

What the hell I was supposed to be the one breaking up with Cat not the other way around.

" Why do you feel this way Cat ?" I asked

" Come on Jade you don't even take our relationship serious you've been distant and when I try to show you affection you just push me away now It breaks my heart Jade" Cat says trying not to cry.

This broke my heart I couldn't do it Cat and I have been through it all and all though I know I should spare her more heart break I couldn't let her leave me.

" Cat please I do love you I've just been so caught up with work and everything else that I didn't realize I was neglecting you I love you so much Cat and I don't want us to be apart but if you feel adamant about us breaking up I fully understand but if we do stay together I promise to do better and no matter what's going on I'll make more time for you Kitty" I said

" You mean it ?" She says softening up

" I really do" I said giving her a small smile.

" Ok but if you go back on your promise we're done" Cat says

" Ok" I said

Cat hugged me we didn't do much of anything else just talk until it was time for me to go. I kissed her goodbye and went to my car. Once again the selfish asshole in me wouldn't let me do what I initially came to do. I drove back to my apartment and parked it in my parking space and hopped out of the car. Once I was inside I went into my kitchen to grab a bottle of Jack Daniels Cat hated it when I drank but she wasn't here to stop or catch me. I opened the bottle and took a long gulp of the brown liquid and swallowed it down. I was in deep shit but it was my fault I was a selfish bitch I had to have my cake and eat it too . I took another gulp and not to mention I'm a fucking coward when I was going to break up with Cat I was completely fine with it but when she wanted to leave me I froze and couldn't let her do it what the fuck was wrong with me . I had to figure all of this out I thought to myself taking another gulp. I had to find out a way to keep Cat off my back long enough for Tori to move in. Then that's when it hit me I would have to live with Cat and Tori in separate houses of course but that way Cat will get the time she wants and she won't find out about Tori that's the dumbest fucking idea I've ever came up with but it's just stupid enough to work. I took another gulp of the dark liquid and headed to bed. The next morning I woke up to the smell of bacon. Tori I thought with a smile on my face. I hopped out of bed and sure enough my brunette beauty was standing at the stove making breakfast. I looked around and noticed she only had two duffle bags sitting by the door which puzzled me because Tori had way more shit than this.

" Hey Gorgeous" I said coming from behind and wrapping my arms around her waist.

" Hey Baby good morning" She said

" Umm baby where's the rest of your stuff?" I asked curiously

" About that baby I know you wanted me to move in but I don't think I'm ready to give up my apartment just yet so instead of me moving in completely I just brought over somethings to keep here whenever I'm here. " Tori said

What the hell that wasn't apart of the deal . Tori was supposed to move in completely not just come and visit and leave some of her shit here. But then again with Tori not living here Ill be able to make time for Cat without Tori finding out So its a win win .

" Even though I really wanted you to move in with me I'll respect your wishes Vega" I said

" What ? No argument?"She asked

" Nope and plus I'm still too tired to start an argument right now" I said

" Well ok sit down let's have breakfast" Tori said

We ate breakfast , talked for a little while , before getting dressed and starting our day . Tori said that she had to meet with Andre about the deal so after she got dressed she headed out . I went to Warner bros. to talk with Frank.

" Jade glad you could make it" Frank said

" Me too Frank traffic was a bitch So what's up?" I asked

" Alright Jade let's get down to it this is going to be a huge film and with you directing it bringing your vision to life its going to be amazing" He said

" Alright so how much are we talking here?" I asked

" If it does well at the box office your looking at 8.5 million Jade" He says

" Jesus well let's make it great when do we start ?" I asked

" In two weeks " he said

" Well alright Frank see you then" I said shaking his hand and heading out the door.

8.5 million do you know what I could do with that kind of money ? I was beyond excited. I went home hoping Tori would be there so we could celebrate but when I opened the door my heart stopped. Tori was sitting on the couch laughing with Robbie of all fucking people god my life just turned to shit.

" Hey Babe" Tori said

" Hey Jade" Robbie said with a smirk

" What are you doing here Robert ?" I asked trying to contain my anger

" Oh I came to drop off the gift basket that " Cat" made for you and Tori was nice enough to let me in" He said

" That's great could we talk outside Robert?" I asked

" Sure Jade Tori it was lovely to have met you " He said shaking Tori's hand

" Likewise Robbie" Tori said

Robbie followed me out the door to the outside of my apartment complex and that's when I went off.

" What the fuck do you think you're doing showing up to my place like this Shapiro!" I yelled

" Confirming a suspension I knew you were full of shit Jade how could you do this to Cat ?" He asked.

" It's complicated " I said

" How long has this been going on Jade?" He asked

" 6 years" I said

" You've been living a double life for 6 years you really are a piece of shit Jade" He said

" Don't you think I know that " I said

" Alright this is what you're going to do you're going to break up with Cat and if you so much as show your face around her again I'll make sure Tori finds out everything I'm not going to let you hurt my bestfriend any further" He said

" But I love Cat Robbie" I said with tears streaming down my face

" You don't love anyone but yourself Jade it's a shame that Tori doesnt know the bitch of woman she fell in love with but I mean it West break it off and I never want to see you around Cat again " He said

" Fine " I said

" Good have a goodnight Jade" Robbie said walking to his car.

Son of a bitch! that bastard Robbie I swear He's going to get his. I cant believe he came to my place and even worst he came when Tori was here. I had to get it together before I went back inside but I was breaking down inside. I got to my door making sure that I composed myself. When I walked in Tori was standing there eating the cookies made me.

" Hey Babe whoever that Cat girl is she makes awesome cookies" Tori said

" Tori what did you and Robbie talk about?" I asked

" Nothing Really he came to deliver the basket and he said you guys were old friends and that was pretty much it " She said

" Well do you remember the guy I threatened in the mall a couple of weeks ago ?' I asked

" Omg that was him that little prick baby I'm sorry I didn't know" She said wrapping her arms around me.

" It's ok just promise me you'll never talk to him again" I said

" I promise babe" she said

After Tori went to bed I stayed up and thought about everything that just went down I was going to have to break up with Cat so that bastard Robbie wont tell her the truth and I would have to risk Tori finding out too. I eventually fell asleep and when I woke up in the morning Tori was already gone she left me a note telling me that she would be back next week and that she loved me. I balled up the note and threw it in the trash and went into my bathroom to take a shower. Once I was done I dried off and got dressed in some black skinny jeans, my black Metallica t-shirt and my combat boots. I grabbed my phone and texted Cat that I was coming over then grabbed my keys and headed off to Cat's place. The whole ride there I began to feel nauseous but I held it in. I pulled into her driveway and got out of the car and headed towards her front door. When i rang the door bell Cat answered and she looked less than pleased to see me .

" Umm did I catch you at a bad time Cat ?" I asked

" I dont know Jade did you?" She asked

" What's the matter with you?" I asked

" I want to know the real reason why you've been acting funny Jade is there someone else?" She asked

I looked down.

" There is isn't there some other girl has stole your heart from me how could you Jade how could let something like this happen who is she?" Cat asked

" She's just a girl Cat" I said

" Well she's more than that if she stole you from me do me a favor Jade tell her to enjoy her time with you because when I get back from Paris I will fight for you and I will win you back so for now have your fun I'll see you in 3 months now get the fuck off my property" Cat said turning on her heels and walking back into her house slamming the door behind her.

What the fuck just happened I didn't dwell on it I just got back into my car and drove back to my place. When I got home I flopped on my couch I couldn't believe what just happened Cat was going to Paris she didn't even tell me and the things she said were enough to scare me half to death . I guess I should be happy that I could walk around with Tori freely but I still couldn't shake the feeling of something else fucked up was going to happen.

Across Town:

Tori walked into the small Cafe and when she saw whom she was looking for she walked over to the table.

" Does Jade know that you're meeting me here?"

" No she thinks I went now what is this about Robbie?" She asked

" I thought you'd never ask but first I'd like to introduce you to someone Tori this is my bestfriend Cat " he said standing next to the red head.

Tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Tori's Pov

" Tori this is my bestfriend Cat" Robbie said

" Nice to meet you " I said

" I wish I could say same" Cat said

" Excuse Me?" I asked

" I think you heard me correctly the first time" Cat said

" Robbie What the fuck is this?" I asked

" Cat calm down she's not the enemy here Jade is" Robbie says

" Jade? What does Jade have to do with this?" I asked

" Do you want to tell her or should I ?" Cat asked

" Tell me what ?" I asked

" Tori Jade's been playing you Cat is not only my bestfriend but she's also Jade's girlfriend too" Robbie says

" You're kidding me right ? Jade and I have been together for almost 6 years now" I said

" kudos to you but I think I should inform you that Jade and I have also been together for almost 6 years also and before that we've been bestfriends since grade school I know everything about Jade " Cat said

" Robbie will you excuse us I want to talk to Cat alone" I said

" I don't think that's such a..." Robbie tried to get out but was cut off by Cat

" It's fine Robbie" Cat said

The worried boy nodded his head and went to the back of the restaurant.

" So you wanted to talk so talk" Cat said

I took one look at the naive girl and smirked.

" Now that he's gone we can really talk this is very typical of you Caterina going after the lover instead the person responsible " I said

" How do you know me by that name?" She asked

" Oh I know a lot more than just your name I know where you live , i know what you drive, and I know where both of your boutiques are located because Jade co signed for both of them" I said

Cat went wide eyed

" Don't look so surprised Cat that I know everything because there is nothing that Jade does that I dont know about because im what keeps her together not you. That script that Warner bros has I told her to finish it and now her movie is going to make millions, I help her with all of her finances and all of her decisions, the apartment she lives in I chose it and decorated it but as far as you go she may love and care about you because of your friendship but she'll never marry you because you're too clingy and Jade needs her space which she goes on to explain in this letter I found would you like to see it?" I asked

Cat shook her head with tears in her eyes

" Didn't think so now if you'll excuse me I have things to do " I said getting up from the table and leaving a teary eyed Cat

When I got to my car I got in and ran my fingers through my hair and let all the pain and frustration I felt from the whole ordeal go. Tears streamed down my face how could Jade keep something like this from me if I would have never cleaned Jade's room and found that letter I would've never found out. I wipe my eyes and put the key into the ignition and sped out of the parking lot heading over to Jade's apartment . I parked next to Jade's car in her parking garage and got out the car. I reached Jade's door and unlocked it. Jade was sitting on the couch going over some paperwork when I walked in.

" Hey Baby what are you doing here?" Jade asked with a confused look on her face

" Shut up Jade now I want to listen to me closely I want you to end it with Cat " I said

Jade's eyes went wide with shock

" Dont look surprised Jade I know all about her and now that I've met her I want you to let her go" I said through angry tears.

" Tori look" Jade says trying to put her hand on my shoulder but I jerk away

" Dont fucking touch me Jade we've been together 5 fucking years almost 6 and you've been living a double life the whole time how could do this to us Jade? you fucking end it with that girl or I swear to God I'm walking out of that door and I'm never coming back" I said

" I'll do it " Jade says just above a whisper

" Good do it now" I said

" What?" She asked

" Call her right now and break it off " I said sternly

Jade nodded her head and reached for her phone.

" Put it on speaker " I said

Jade cringed but she put the phone on speaker as she dialed Cat's number. The phone rang 3 times before Cat picked up.

" What the fuck do want Jade?" Cat said with anger in her tone

" Cat I wanted to tell you that I can no longer see you anymore" Jade said

" Oh that's great Jade did that bitch Tori put you up this? Well I hope you two have fun together I don't ever want to hear from you again you're dead to me Jade Robbie was right about you from the start you're a piece of shit and you always will be" Cat said hanging up the phone.

Jade dropped her phone letting the tears fall freely from her eyes. Any other time I would have held her but right now I didn't want anything to do with her.

" Are you happy now?" She asked

" No I'm not Jade I'm not happy and until I can get that back I cant be with you either" I said heading towards the door.

" So you're leaving me now?" She asked

" Yes Jade I am" I said opening the door and slamming it behind me as I walked out.


End file.
